xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Electric Universe
The Electric Universe Theory (EU) generally states that electricity is the engine behind a long list of natural and astrophysical spectacles. It supports the idea that electricity powers the Sun and stars, and that cosmic occurrences are electrical in nature. The theory also suggests that the universe is a vast, electric organism, chock full of yet-to-be-discovered masses, holes, relationships, and phenomena. EU advocates believe that we are at the beginning of exploring the possibilities around the concept. Since the first pamphlet was distributed in 1983, there have been many papers, books, and theses published on The Electric Universe theory. While some of the tenets of the theory appear to be difficult to prove, the idea that there is electricity throughout the Universe and within every animal, plant, and everywhere else we find plasma, is undeniable. From subterranean electricity, known as Telluric currents, to Atmospheric electricity (for example, meteors), and from extraterrestrial (or cosmic electricity) to electrostatic phenomena, electric currents are visible and/or audible. All of these things result from the interaction between electrical currents, filaments, atmospheres, and formations of matter. The EU has been proven, disproven, celebrated, and dismissed throughout the last 125 years, and since Tesla disappeared from planet Earth. Support for the electric universe model While there are many variations to the Electric Universe model, supporters of the theory tend to believe that the cosmology and phenomena found throughout the universe is driven by electricity, rather than gravity. Immanuel Velikovsky (1985-1979) influenced and empowered the EU movement with his ideas around how the universe rearranges itself via electrical interactions. The Plasma Universe is a concept and theorem established by Nobel Laureate, Hannes Alfvén, known as the father of plasma physics and plasma cosmology. Alfvén believed that the visible universe is almost 100% plasma and his theory is often considered a companion to EU theory. While the truth around the Electric Universe Theory might never be accepted or proven, it will never be eradicated. Even though there is fair and considerable pushback against the tenets within the EU theory, it might need more time to mature. We also might consider that there might be limits to Einstein’s research and applied technologies. I think it’s important to consider that just because a theory is globally accepted or that current scientific procedures support them, it does not mean they are 100% correct. It might be that there are nuances in every theory that are yet to be proven, for a variety of reasons. Xen Qabbalah The electric universe theory states that an electric current flows from the center of the galaxies to stars and then to planets and from this information, it looks like it explains the Logos which i have explained by saying the Logos is morphogenetic fields weaved into bigger morphogenetic fields and whats more interesting is that morphogenetic fields are made up of 'electro'magnetic particles! Notes I am creating this page because some of this theory fits in with my theory, i do not believe in all of the electric universe theory but i do find it interesting how bits of it do fit into my theory. Sources electric universe theory the science models and controversy http://www.holoscience.com/wp/ Category:Xen qabbalah Category:Structure of the universe/physics